Mistaken
by Cresc
Summary: What happens when Dark has completely mistaken two different people? Fall inlove with a guy! And uses Daisuke to do his dirty work as the author laughs behind their back?
1. Sign of New Virgo

**_Dear Reader_**,

I know that I have many unfinished and very un-attractive fan fictions written everywhere (not really), but here I am once again, premiering one of my latest works. Hopefully you will find my new title, _Mistaken Silver Thorn, _a comedy romance and a lack of setback (delayed) adventure. In other words, full of actions and mystery.

"_Mistaken Silver Thorn"_ is not only about Dark's mistaken love on someone but a mistaken infatuation on a thorn that blooms on the side of the prettiest rose. Basically, Dark has fallen in love with a person he cursed his life he would never forgive, but this infatuated love pricked him like a thorn hidden in the stems of the most beautiful bouquet of roses… the thorn that shred silver blood.

This tale, full of mystery and stolen goods, will hopefully touch your likings to D.N Angel, both the anime and the manga, and to my many un-developed works.

**_This story started once again in a fine, clear, night sky as Dark Mousy, the infamous thief, soared across the cloud, making a trailer of the aerial ace that passes through the Wizu Wings._**

**ONE: THE SIGN OF A NEW VIRGO**

Dark and his companion, a little white bunny that holds extravagant powers to transform into a very useful item to ascend to the endless sky, has once again lurked in the middle of Tokyo, moving as quietly as possible through the dark halls inside of the museum. Many of the possible ways that might lead to the one they are searching has been lit dimly, while policemen and detectives searched under the darkness that hide a thousand unpleasant things for his own living flesh, identity, and soul. Dark's own flesh, secrecy, and soul _is_ their goal… their main priority for the last 400 years of hunting.

Dark stopped as soon as he enters a large, dimly lit room with many stuffed toys and ragged dolls lying all over the floor. He slightly made contact with one of the pandas that was neatly arranged on a girl's drawer.

"Dark! Get serious and steal the painting! I need to be out of here as soon as possible!" hissed a young teenage boy inside Dark's conscience. The boy who has forewarned him is the one who started the whole dilemma around Tokyo by releasing the 400 yrs. old famous thief with the help of his mother and grandpa. His name is Daisuke Niwa.

"C'mon, this won't take long… beside this isn't just anyone's baby daughter's room, it's a room of a beautiful hot teenage girl," Dark beamed, a little drool of perverted ness hanging on the tip of his mouth. Happy of having found one of the rooms he was hoping to find, he accidentally activated one of the trapped settled out just for him, and him alone but of course, dragging Daisuke along with him.

Running both for their lives, they skidded to another room where he's newly claimed painting hung on a mahogany frame with its title carved out from a gold plate. _Aurora: Northern Light_, one of the famous paintings done during the 6 months of winter in the North Pole, was now being stolen by him and claiming the three-million dollar/ three hundred million yen as his very own.

Sirens and many loud beeping noise rang through the house and outside after Dark taking the piece of mater-craft and flying high above the clouds. He wasn't very far off when a sharp paper made its way through, slicing the air that's blocking its way down to the ground. Dark, unable to dodge it, was cut a small, thin line across his face. Looking up to search the origin of the unknown paper, he vaguely saw a person covered in a hood, long hair flowing out, dancing with the wind, and a glare that was only meant for him. After the death glare, he disappeared through thin air.

Many voices was heard from the gathered crowd from below, and since curiosity always take a lead ahead of Dark, he went off to see the commotion happening with the dumb and the stupid people.

"What is this?"

"A new thief?"

"Great… more-"

"Hey! If you tell me what's going on, I would gladly return this Aurora of yours," Dark shouted below from the highest roof of the mansion, not caring about his reward from work today.

"Ok," the owner of the Aurora responded, "tell him officer."

"Would it be a good idea?"

"Yeah, it'll give him more work and might become easy for us,"

"Why should I tell you?" Detective Takeshi, Daisuke's best friend's dad, snickered.

"Alright, off to fancy this pricey Aurora then-"

"Here!"

Dark caught the piece of paper and studied it carefully so not as to miss any details embarked in it.

_When the full moon of tomorrow night has shown over the Gem Stone Museum, I will make my way and capture the deceptive beauty of the Rosser Reeves Star Ruby._

_The Sign of a New Virgo,_

_Shi_

_'What's this! The sign of a new Virgo…SHI… could it be him?' _Dark questioned, trying to remember the outline of the hooded figure he encountered earlier before…

"WELL… I'll be leaving now!" Dark yelled happily bringing the fancy silver paper, enfolded with the scent of a dozen roses and embarked with a fancy design of rich vines with a fainted purple carnation flower in the center, as well as the painting, Aurora.

"Hey! Come back here with the painting!"

_When all the people have been completely settled in the city of Japan, a stranger in hooded form glared at the shallow moon with hatred. Out of the corner of its mouth, it whispered_

'_I will rid that smile off your face soon Dark… soon..'_

_To be continued…_

**Next Chapter: RED HYACINTH RELEASED!**

_**Dark has been studying the fancy paper that was thrown like a sharp knife with a strange person standing over pure darkness. **_

**_That day, this newly amateur will come to steal the Rosser Reeves Star Ruby that was embedded in the doll of a young maiden that lives in the mansion behind one of the famous and rich jewelry store and the day Dark will certainly make him reveal himself!_**

_**But this new up comer is better than an amateur and greater than a professional! Quick! How can Dark win over someone who is about to claim his own legendary name!**_

**Author:**

I guess I would be adding flowers in this story. I love flowers because of their unique and individual meanings. Here are our 2 flowers that had a special meaning in a way that help play our story:

**Purple Carnation** (embedded on the silver card) **Capriciousness –hint–**

**Red Hyacinth **(title preview to the next chapter) **: Wild Play**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I DO NOT own DN Angel. DN Angel is rightfully claimed by Yukiru Sugisaki and has been licensed by Tokyo Pop. **

**The quote "I will capture the deceptive Beauty…" is taken from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne by Arina Tanemura.**

**-Claimer- The rest of the character, Shi and the upcoming ones, are rightfully claimed as mine. So please do not steal my characters and the content or any part of my fanfic as well.**


	2. Red Hyacinth Released

Author: Shiharu

Claimer: The characters that aren't preview on DN Angel or KKJ or any other anime.

Disclaimer: All the characters and story lines from any anime, specially DN Angel.

Chapter One:

_When all the people have been completely settled in the city of Japan, a stranger in hooded form glared at the shallow moon with hatred. Out of the corner of its mouth, it whispered_

'_I will rid that smile off your face soon Dark… soon..'_

**Two: Red Hyacinth Released!**

"Ahh!" was the first word heard in the whole entire Niwa resident.

"What's wrong Dai-chan?" Emiko asked in a hurried tone, rushing all the way from the kitchen to Daisuke's room.

"Nothing… just a nightmare, ouka-san. Its no big deal. Well, I better prepare for school!" Daisuke cheerfully responded, hating to see her concerned mother.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" his dad asked, coming from the door, "it could be a bad omen."

"Hahaha! What's there to worry? I can handle it," Dai reassured.

"Of course, our boy's a strong one! If he can't handle it, Dark will always be there to help," Emiko answered, stating plan B incase of a failure on plan A if attacked.

'I hate it when they praise you like that' Daisuke said with discomfort.

'You just hate it 'cuz I'm better than you' Dark's voice came inside his head.

'Shut up, Dark!' Daisuke fought back, 'it's your fault that we almost got caught'

Daisuke rushed out of his bed, getting ready for school and facing his classmate specially Riku, his new girlfriend. Although Daisuke has gotten his sacred maiden, he still couldn't get rid of Dark. The explanation to this is because… Dark just simply doesn't want to go away.

After eating a wonderful, or should I say NOT, breakfast, Daisuke ran out of the house, leaving the mess he and Dark created during mealtime to his mother, father and grandfather to clean.

'It's all your fault that the egg was thrown to Emiko's face!'

'HA! What do you mean? It was entirely your fault that the juice spilled all over dad's new shirt!'

"What's going on Dai-chan?" Riku's voice came through.

"Ah-h-h... umm… well… hehehe"

"It's not likely for you to hit your head early this morning," Risa pin-pointed.

It's true; he's hitting his head so that Dark's voice would simply just go away.

The day couldn't have gone any better when Dark took over Daisuke's body during gym after seeing Riku and some other bunch of girls changing. It was supposed to be an accident until, you guessed it, Dark started touching them.

"Kyaa! Pervert!" screamed the innocent girls.

"Aww, c'mon! It doesn't hurt!"

"Get out!"

'Geez, Dark! I am so happy that I don't look anything like you!'

"Yeah, since you're even uglier than any other guy I have seen around. I bet the first guy is even more handsome than you are!" Dark said while he looked on the first guy he saw.

The guy was completely ugly. Eyes with bags around and cheeks that have been sucked in… his soul is completely sucked out of him and he has a lot of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Ok, the second guy I see around…"Dark said, his eyes expression saying 'whatever'.

But the second or third or the seven-hundred-quadruplet guy they saw is completely hideous. This time it isn't even funny.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so down? And look like a bunch of zombies?" Dark asked.

"Maybe because they saw your hideous face!"Daisuke replied.

"No way!" Dark replied assured that his face is just beautiful and that it would just bring more life into the world. And by the meaning of life, he meant the girls.

Suddenly, all the people inside the school have been walking zombies. Dark and Daisuke, unaffected, walked around trying to investigate. The other people they have seen rather freaked out than normal are the Harada twins and Daisuke's best friend.

"What's going on?" Dark asked.

"Why should we tell you!" Riku yelled still not forgetting what Dark did earlier.

"And what are you doing here anyway? Wait, stay here and I'll go call the police," Takeshi said.

"Don't! I'm here because of the situation right now! You want to be zombie-freakie-ized?" Dark yelled back, having the perfect reason to shut the others.

"Alright, so what do we do?" whined Risa.

"I know the perfect plan," Dark said, "RUN!"

all of them ran out in every direction just to avoid being zombie-fied. But of course, none of them turned into a zombie even being touched. None of them until…

"Takeshi! Don't joke around!" Risa screamed while she slapped Takeshi, hopefully bringing him back to life by force.

"He's zombie-fied too!" Riku shrieked.

"What happened?" Dark asked knowing that Risa and Takeshi were together as they ran for their life.

"Well, from what I remembered, Takeshi and I were running towards the staff office, and we saw a young girl carrying some kind of red glowing stuff. He looked at it and so did I but he turned into zombie but I didn't… wonder why?" Risa explained to the best her memory could trigger.

'Red glowing… Dark! It could be the Rosser Reeves Star Ruby! I heard all about it from grandpa.'

"Watever!"


End file.
